A hybrid vehicle, an electric car, and the like in which drive wheels are driven with electric power from a battery or the like have recently attracted attention in consideration of environments.
In particular in recent years, for an electrically powered vehicle incorporating a battery as above, wireless charging with which a battery can be charged in a non-contact manner without using a plug or the like has attracted attention. Recently, various charging schemes have been proposed also for non-contact charging schemes.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-070048 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-288889 (PTD 2), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-098257 (PTD 3) are directed to an electric power transmission system using a non-contact charging scheme.
In these electric power transmission systems, an electric power reception device is mounted on a vehicle side. In order to actually place an electric power reception portion on a vehicle, it is necessary to take into account leakage of electromagnetic waves from the electric power reception device. In addition, since the electric power reception device should be mounted in a limited space in a vehicle, arrangement relation between the electric power reception device and a vehicle-mounted component arranged on a vehicle side should be considered.